Day By Day
by Crooked-Prince
Summary: "They call me crazy." "Why?" "For loving you." Tsunayoshi scoffed before lightly nuzzling his other self's hair. "They're the crazy ones if you haven't noticed, Tsuna."


**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned KHR. Enjoy! **

* * *

Tsuna quietly hummed to himself as he continued to tediously sign all of the paperwork on his desk. Paperwork really is a boss's worst enemy. It's always there for him whenever he comes back to his office. They either consisted of other families wanting help with situations in their region or they were bills of damages directed to the Vongola. Those bills were the ones that were on his desk more often than not. It was impossible to go by a day without signing off on a bill that asked for payment on damages that one of his guardians had caused. Tsuna chuckled quietly. It still surprised him to this day the amount each of them can make in damages. One would think they would all mellow out some over the years and be more professional about things. _They wouldn't be my guardians if they had mellowed out, though. I'm happy that they never changed. After all, they're still family._

Tsuna grimaced as he heard a loud crash coming from the outside of his office followed by yells, curses, and laughter. It seemed Lambo and Gokudera had come back from their mission and they're still as lively as ever. _I'll be getting more paperwork, aren't I?_ He groaned softly at that. He really wished both of them could show their brotherly love towards one another in a different way other than dynamite and grenades.

Tsuna tensed up slightly when he felt arms wrap around his shoulder and a chin settling on his head before relaxing after realizing who it was. He glanced up at the other before smiling softly.

"It seems like your storm and lightning guardian are going to be giving you more paperwork later on." The other brunet in the room lightly kissed Tsuna's head before chuckling at the small groan that he emitted.

"Please don't remind me. They're a handful as it is, and I don't need any more paperwork. I wish they could just disappear." Tsuna tilted his head sideways to get a better look at his partner.

"I know Tsuna, but I don't think paperwork complies with a boss's wish." Tsunayoshi separated from Tsuna slightly so he can spin the chair fully around. He preferred seeing his brunet's adorable face, thank you very much.

Tsuna pouted at that. _Why can't the things I wish for ever come true?_

"Because if they did, then the present you have at this moment would be completely different. Things are the way they are and it's no use trying to fight or alternate it, my dear Tsu-chan~" Tsunayoshi teased the other.

"Tsunayoshi, I've told you before to stop reading my mind like that!" Tsuna scolded the other before realizing something else. "And I also told you not to call me Tsu-chan! I'm not a girl y'know."

"Oh, that I know very well." Tsunayoshi leaned in closer as he smirked at the other. Tsuna blushed hard at what Tsunayoshi was implying.

Tsunayoshi chuckled softly before lightly brushing his lips against Tsuna in a teasing matter. "I much prefer you this way, Tsuna. I love you."

Tsuna managed to blush harder at that before smiling brightly."I love you too." Tsuna sealed his confession with an actual kiss. He was content with this. He was content with everything. Tsunayoshi kissed Tsuna back as passionately as he could try to conceive all of his feelings for the brunet in it.

They kissed and kissed until Tsuna was running out of breath. Tsunayoshi softly nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip before trailing hot kisses down his neck. Tsuna tilted his head sideways to allow the other more access before letting out a pleasurable mewl escape him as Tsunayoshi sucked harshly on his sweet spot. He bit, nipped, and teased the tender spot leaving a dark mark on the other before licking it. Tsunayoshi moved further down leaving more love bites. He loved marking the other. It showed that Tsuna was his and only his.

Tsuna tangled his fingers in Tsunayoshi's hair and tugged it lightly until he was facing Tsunayoshi again. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before proceeding to suck and tenderly bite on the same spot Tsunayoshi had given him a hickey. They were the same person after all, and in a sense they were completely separate as well, so they were bound to have the same sweet spots. Tsunayoshi grunted softly before letting out a small whimper of his own when Tsuna applied more suction to the sore spot. He licked it twice before separating himself from the other. Tsuna knew that the marks Tsunayoshi left on him were proof of his love and possessiveness, but he also loved marking the other. It showed that they both belonged to one another and no one else. They were equals.

"Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi whispered the name almost breathlessly. No matter how many times they've marked each other already, it never ceases to affect him as greatly as it did the first time. He captured Tsuna's lips once more and gently sucked on his bottom lip. Tsuna gasped softly and before Tsunayoshi could slip his tongue inside his beloved's mouth, the door slammed open causing some of the hinges on the door to break.

"Tenth, Reborn told me to come get you for the family meet- what the hell?" Gokudera stopped and gaped at his boss's predicament. He saw Tsunayoshi leaning over Tsuna rather closely with a knee in between his legs looking somewhat irritated and smug while Tsuna's face was flushed in a deep red. His lips were bruised from their recent make-out session, Gokudera concluded, if the string of saliva connecting their lips was anything to go by.

Gokudera cleared his throat before giving off a glare to Tsunayoshi. He really didn't like the other much since he first appeared three months ago. _It's all Lambo's fault for that too, stupid cow._

"G-Gokudera, why couldn't you have knocked on the door instead of slamming it open!? Now I have to fix the door and add more paperwork." Tsuna groaned again for what seemed the fifth time in the last hour alone momentarily forgetting his embarrassment.

Tsunayoshi chuckled and kissed his beloved's cheek to try to calm him done. It had worked and Tsuna blushed lightly before he gave his attention to his lover. "Calm down, Tsuna. I'll help you out with the paperwork later on so you won't be as stress. I'm sure Gokudera has a reason for randomly bursting in your office."

Tsuna nodded and looked back to his storm guardian who seemed to be peeved. "Sorry Gokudera, so what did Reborn want you to do?"

"Reborn called in for a meeting for those that are in the mansion and wants us all in the dining hall. He specifically said to leave Tsunayoshi out of it for the time being." Gokudera stated as respectfully as he could.

"Wait, why can't Tsunayoshi join us? He's still a part of me, sort of, and part of the family." Tsuna asked confused. He knew that the rest of his family wasn't particularly fond of Tsunayoshi for reasons unknown to him, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I'm sorry Tenth, but I don't know why. Reborn only wanted me to inform you on it."

Tsuna sighed and looked up at Tsunayoshi. "Sorry, it seems I have to leave you for awhile."

Tsunayoshi only smiled before pecking Tsuna's lips once more. "It's fine, don't worry about it. In the meantime, I'll just finish up your paperwork till you come back. I think you better hurry though, you know as well as I do that Reborn isn't a patient man." Tsuna flashed a grateful smile to him before getting up and following Gokudera out the door.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna. What, couldn't get away from 'yourself'?" Reborn remarked as soon as he saw Tsuna enter. He had noticed a rather dark hickey on his student's neck that had confirmed his question.

"Reborn, please, it's been three months since he's been here! At least treat him as an individual. He's his own person. He just happened to come from my HDW mode." Tsuna whined as he sat down at the head of the table. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Chrome were the only present guardians at the moment. Everyone else was still out on their missions.

"That's the reason why I called this meeting. He has been here for three months already and it's troubling to know that he hasn't returned back to you. We don't know exactly why the Ten Year Bazooka malfunctioned and instead of swapping you with your older self, it allowed for HDW you to come out. Normally, he would've returned back in the usual time frame or even a week at best, but never for this long. This doesn't trouble you at all, Tsuna?" Reborn calmly started.

"He's right, Tsuna. We don't know if this has any negative side effects concerning your health. This doesn't just happen to anyone and we're all just worried." Yamamoto spoke up in that moment to voice his thoughts. He was calm, but serious. It was rare for Yamamoto to get that way.

"Boss, I know that Tsunayoshi makes you happy and I'm happy for you in that, but what if this is bad?" Chrome quietly added with sincerity in her voice.

"My Hyper-Intuition hasn't given me signs of anything that could be wrong with my current situation. Tsunayoshi himself hasn't gotten any bad vibes from this at all." Tsuna replied as calmly as he could. He saw reason as to why his family would be worried and he couldn't blame them for acting the way they are now. He really couldn't. He just wish they wouldn't worry so much about this. Nothing bad has happened since Tsunayoshi came into their lives, so he wasn't worried at all.

"Tsuna, you're not looking at this correctly. What if you can't go into HDW mode anymore? Your HDW turned out to be a he and is now Tsunayoshi. You can't protect your family if you can't go into HDW mode anymore. It won't be possible if that form is out of your body and an individual person. What would happen if they need you? The Vongola is the strongest mafia family here and being the boss of such a strong family isn't something to be taken lightly. We can't take risks. You've only been the boss for seven years. You're only 22. Don't be selfish, Tsuna." Reborn coldly said. Why isn't his student listening to him? "You're crazy if you think being with Tsunayoshi is fine. You know it's not."

Tsuna bit his lip. He knows what Reborn is saying is true, but he doesn't want to believe it. Tsunayoshi being here can't be that much of a danger to his family, can he? He hasn't felt the love Tsunayoshi has for him ever before in his life. He's not crazy, just in love with him. He's happy with him. But, he can't ever risk his family like that.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but his self-exclaimed right hand man beat him to it.

"Tenth, I know that we're all capable enough to take care of ourselves. We're your guardians after all. All of us are strong and can take anything thrown at us, as our younger years have proven that." Reborn shot a glare at Gokudera, but he continued anyway," But, I also know that you would beat yourself up with worry if anything ever happens to either one of us. If you knew you could have prevented it if you were in your HDW mode, you would blame it on yourself. I don't want you to blame it on yourself, Tenth."

"Bakadera, shut up. Tsuna-nii has no reason to think anything is his fault if his family is hurt. We're all here as his guardians because we know our strengths. We're not weak. This is the mafia, and we all chose to stay by Tsuna-nii's side because he has always been there for all of us and he's a great boss who we love. At least, that's why I stayed. We all knew the dangers of being part of the Vongola. We accepted that. We're all responsible of our own injuries. I know Tsuna-nii is our sky and has to protect us, but we can protect ourselves. I wouldn't want Tsuna-nii to risk his own life to protect me, even though I know that he would without hesitation as I would to him as well. He's been protecting me and everyone else for years now. So what if he wouldn't be able to go into HDW mode anymore? He has Tsunayoshi-nii and the rest of us to protect him now. Tsuna-nii isn't so helpless and weak as all of you guys think he is. It has been seven years. If you guys can't see that, then you guys are obviously stupid. Tsuna-nii deserves to be happy as well. When have all of you ever seen him as happy as he's been since Tsunayoshi-nii has came here? We never have. You and Takashi-nii have been together for awhile now, Kyoya-nii is going out with Chrome-nee, Ryohei-nii is dating Hana-nee, and even Mukuro is seeing that marshmallow guy, though he denies it. Tsuna-nii should deserve to be with someone he loves more so than the rest of us. We're his family, and we should _always_ support and protect him. He's our only sky." Lambo finished in an irritated voice. It was obvious he was annoyed on what the subject the family meeting was called on for.

Gokudera stood up. "Why you little-!"

"Gokudera, stop! You can't insult Lambo for what he says in these meetings! Now, please, sit back down." Tsuna quickly interfered with his boss voice. He rarely had to use it, but when he did, no one would ever disobey him.

Gokudera glared at Lambo before sitting back down in his seat with an apology. "Sorry, Tenth, but Lambo is still young and doesn't really understand a lot of things. He speaks out of emotion, not logic."

"His age doesn't matter in our family meetings. He is still part of this family and is allowed to voice his opinion. Being twelve has no affect on that. Whether or not he's speaking from emotion or logic, it still counts and is just as valuable as the rest of ours." Tsuna continued to say in his boss voice. He really never liked it when his guardians would put down Lambo's opinions on the account he was still young. He knew they meant well to him and tried to look after him as much as possible because he was the youngest, but in family meetings, he would be treated as an equal.

"Thanks, Tsuna-nii." Lambo smiled at Tsuna before looking over at Reborn. "Y'know, there's one thing I don't understand, Reborn."

Reborn quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be, Idiot Cow?"

Tsuna let out an exasperated "Reborn!" before Lambo could answer. Really, what did Tsuna expect? That Reborn would listen to him? Pfft. Yeah right.

"Why haven't you guys just _ask _Tsuna-nii to take the HDW pills _before _telling him that he can't possibly have Tsunayoshi-nii by his side because it will interfere with his battle skills?" Lambo asked, ignoring Reborn's insult. He'll just have to take revenge later on in the day. For now, he'll behave for his Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna dumbly opened his mouth to say something, but lost it. He mentally face palmed, because if he did it physically, Reborn would've immediately lashed out on him on the grounds that mafia bosses don't display momentary stupidity in front of others. _Why didn't I think of that before? My god, I'm losing it. _ Tsuna quickly took out the bottle of blue pills from his pants. He closed his eyes before taking two blue pills and swallowing them.

His flame quickly flickered on Tsuna's forehead and Tsuna opened his eyes. They had changed from his regular brown to a sharp orange tone. Tsuna blinked a couple times. He still sensed Tsunayoshi's presence in his office, which was a huge relief for Tsuna. Tsuna started to smile as he realized he can still go into his HDW mode without any problems.

He turned to look at his family and saw that mostly all of them, excluding Reborn and Lambo, had shocked expressions. Tsuna quickly reverted back to his old self before scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly. "Um...surprise?"

That seemed to break everyone out their shock because soon after Yamamoto laughed well naturedly and all his previous seriousness went away along with it. Chrome quickly flashed a genuine smile towards Tsuna, which Tsuna returned, and Gokudera clicked his tongue before letting out one of his own small smiles. _Tenth never stops amazing me. Wait, that means that I have to tolerate Tsunayoshi from now on. _Gokudera inwardly groaned at that, he really didn't like Tsunayoshi, but for his boss, he could try.

Reborn just tilted his fedora and lightly smirked before getting up to leave. "Aren't you lucky, Tsuna? You get to keep the love of your life by your side."Reborn smirked fully as he saw Tsuna blush and chuckled when Tsuna yelled his name. With that, he left the meeting room.

Chrome was the next one to stand up. "I'm happy for you, Boss. Please excuse me; it seems Mukuro wants me to do something for him." Chrome then leant down and kissed Tsuna's right cheek before leaving.

Tsuna's blush returned fully before he shook his head in amusement. He was never going to get use to Chrome's random bouts of affection.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hand as he stood up. "What are you doing, baseball freak?! Not in front of Tenth!" Gokudera quietly hissed at Yamamoto while a small blush spread throughout his cheeks. He still wasn't use to holding hands with his black-haired boyfriend in public, especially his boss. Yamamoto merely laughed and squeezed Gokudera's hand. "Sorry about earlier Tsuna, but you know we mean well. We were all just worried. I am glad that you're happy with Tsunayoshi, though."

Gokudera bowed before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Tenth! It's just like baseball freak said; we just want to make sure everything is alright. You're our only sky, our Tenth, our friend y'know."

Tsuna smiled at what Gokudera just told him. He has never heard Gokudera willingly call him a friend in such a way. Gokudera only referred to him as 'Tenth' and nothing more. It touched him and it made him so happy he laughed. "I know, Gokudera. It's fine. No need to apologize, you two. I understand."

"It's good you do, Tsuna. Well, we're going to head out now. I promised Gokudera I would take him out to dinner once he returned from his mission. By Tsuna!" Yamamoto hurriedly dragged Gokudera out of the meeting room to minimize his bomber's protesting. Tsuna only chuckled as he heard Gokudera's insult from the hallway flow into the meeting room.

He looked over to his last guardian in the room and smiled at Lambo. "Thanks for today, Lambo."

"No need for thanks, Tsuna-nii. We're family, that's what we do." Lambo slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to his big brother. Tsuna stood up as well.

"I know, but thanks anyway. I didn't know you felt so strongly over this Lambo." Tsuna ruffled Lambo's hair as he talked. "Why do you call Tsunayoshi 'Tsunayoshi-nii' when you only add nii or nee to people who are special to you in the family?"

Lambo softly blushed at what Tsuna said and his actions before smiling, but he just hugged him in return. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his youngest guardian and gave him a light squeeze. _He's matured so much and he's only twelve. Stop growing so fast, Lambo._

"You said it yourself, Tsuna-nii. Tsunayoshi-nii is part of this family. I knew that Tsunayoshi-nii would never harm or take you for granted. He genuinely cares for you. Once I saw that, he became my big brother as well. I knew he loved you before you did. Besides, he makes you happy. How could he not be my big brother as well? If he's special to you, he's special to me, Tsuna-nii." Lambo looked up at Tsuna and smiled at his mix expression of shock and gratitude. He leaned up on his tippy-toes and kissed Tsuna's left cheek. "I'll see you around, Tsuna-nii. I have to get back at Reborn for insulting me earlier. Bye, love ya!" Lambo left the room immediately after that.

_Scratch that, he's still a little kid. _Tsuna chuckled softly at Lambo's show of affection from a few moments ago. He touched both his cheeks and lightly blushed. He really does love his family and they love him back, in their own ways. He sat back down in his seat and smiled softly. "My family has sure shown me a lot of affection today."

"Well, I hope their affection doesn't over shadow mine's, Tsu-chan~" Tsuna shrieked at the sudden voice whispering near his ear. He put his right hand where his heart was to be to try to calm it down. He looked up to see Tsunayoshi chuckling before scolding him with mock anger. "Tsunayoshi, you can't just sneak up on people like that! And I've told you before to stop adding chan at the end of my name!"

"Yes, yes, Tsuna, I know that, but it's fun to do so." Tsunayoshi stole a quick kiss from Tsuna's lips. Tsuna pouted as he blushed once again.

"Hey, no pouting, even if you do look kissable. Besides, I finished all your paperwork for today and even did tomorrow's paperwork. You have a free day tomorrow, love."

"Y-You finished all of it? Even tomorrow's?" Tsuna asked in shock. He really didn't think Tsunayoshi would've finished it for him. "That must've been really tiring. You really shouldn't have. I could've finished them myself later on."

"If I had let you done that, then I wouldn't have been able to spend some time alone with you tonight or tomorrow. Its fine, Tsuna. Besides, you were busy with your family meeting." Tsunayoshi pulled Tsuna out of his chair, sat down on it before settling Tsuna in his lap. "What was it on, by the way?"

Tsuna softly bit his bottom lip before answering," You, well us. The same things Reborn has been saying the past month. They even called me crazy this time."

"Why?" Tsunayoshi rubbed Tsuna's lower back.

"For loving you. For having you by my side." Tsuna hummed in appreciation of his lover's ministrations.

Tsunayoshi scoffed before lightly nuzzling his other self's hair. "They're the crazy ones if you haven't noticed, Tsuna"

Tsuna giggled at that. Of course he had noticed. His life has been more hectic ever since Reborn came into his life. It's a wonder why he hasn't gone insane yet.

"You seem to be in a good mood, though. Did the meeting go well this time?"

"Hm? Yeah, it did. Turns out I can still go into HDW mode without any problems. Reborn was satisfied with that so I guess he's dropping the subject. Everyone else seems to feel the same way." Tsuna smiled at Tsunayoshi. "We can be together now."

"We were always going to be together, Tsuna. You weren't going to get rid of me so easily." Tsunayoshi smirked before lightly nipping Tsuna's lip.

Tsuna blushed and softly mumbled, "It's not like I was trying to get rid of you."

Tsunayoshi laughed at that and kissed his lover's lips. "I know that. But, it's getting late and I'm positive you haven't had any dinner yet. Let's go eat." Tsunayoshi stood up while still holding onto Tsuna's waist.

As they were walking out of the room and into the hallway, they heard grenades exploding and gun shots coming from their right.

"Gyahaha stupid Reborn! That's what you get for insulting me earlier." Lambo's laughter was cut off as another gunshot was heard. "Tolerate. Gotta tolerate!"

"Who's the stupid one now, Cow? You know better than to sneak an attack on me."

Their voices started to fade away as they took their fight on the other side of the mansion. Tsuna sighed. _They will never change, will they? _

"Nope, they never will. I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, come one. It's time for dinner." Tsunayoshi intertwined their hands and started to walk towards the dining room.

Tsuna followed closely and smiled. "I don't think my family will ever change, honestly."

"_Our _family, Tsuna, and you're right, they never will."

Tsuna's smile widened. He liked the sound of that. "Our family?" He couldn't ask for a better one.

Tsunayoshi returned the smile before softly kissing the other. "Our family."

* * *

A/N: So, I have worked on this for quite some time now. It's my first 7227 story ever, and I do hope I didn't butcher the pairing /.\

I feel as if everyone is very OOC and just everywhere. I don't know. Did you guys like it? Hate it? .

Please leave a review, if you have the time. Let me know what I can improve on or if there are any mistakes. Thanks :3

**Prince**


End file.
